Compatibility
by MindlessReader98
Summary: Maka and Soul have forged an exceptionally strong bond and have been through a lot together over the years. But when they come face-to-face with a new threat that could leave their partnership in shambles, just how will they be able to handle it? (I do not own Soul Eater. I only own the story.)
1. Chapter 1 (06-21 02:50:32)

Chapter 1

I groaned loudly as Stein announced that we were having a pop quiz today. Seconds later, an elbow jabbed me in the ribs. I growled, knowing who did it without looking. "Don't get mad. It's your fault you never study. You need to stop being so lazy all the time and actually put some effort into doing your work. Becoming a Death Scythe does include academic success as well!" Maka. My sometimes overly obnoxious, small-chested, blonde-haired, pigtail-wearing, emerald-eyed meister who was a total bookworm/nerd.

I huffed. "Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at me and took out a pencil with an eraser shaped like Lord Death. Next to me sat my loudmouthed best friend, BlackStar. He was kicked back in his seat with his feet propped up on his desk, laughing way too frickin' loud. "A god like me doesn't need to study for a measly pop quiz, right Tsubaki?" The quiet girl looked at him, slightly worried. "BlackStar...you didn't study at all?" He grinned. "Nope! But don't worry, I've got this in the bag! Ahahahahaha!" He confidently ran a hand through his spiky blue hair. I shook my head. He really needed to shut up.

"Patty! How could you?! You've ruined it!" That was none other than Death the Kid, the OCD, symmetry-crazed son of Lord Death. Obviously, he was upset about something. He was seated on the other side of Maka. I glanced over at him. He was waving his arms madly and crying. "It's hideous now! Hideous," he wailed. "Oops! I'm sorry Kid," Patty said. "Ah, geez. Calm down would ya, Kid?" That was Liz, trying to comfort him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "I can't! She ruined it! I had my pencils spread apart perfectly and she grabbed one! The symmetry is ruined!" Liz sighed. "Patty, give Kid the pencil back, please." "Okay!" The younger sister handed the pencil to the reaper. Kid squealed, took the pencil, and started rearranging his desk display. I looked away, having seen enough from those weirdos.

Professor Stein, who had been quietly observing the class while sitting backwards in his rolling chair, cleared his throat loudly. Everyone in the classroom turned in his direction. "Clear your desks of everything except a pencil. I will begin passing out your tests now. You have until the end of class, which," he said, looking at the clock on the wall, "is in fifteen minutes." He gave a creepy grin, which somehow seemed to be directed at me. "Good luck." I gulped. Oh boy...

When the bell rang, I wasted no time passing in my paper and slouching out the door, with Maka right by my side. "I know I passed with flying colors. That was too easy," she said, beaming. I snorted and stuck my hands in my pockets. Who would be this damn happy after pop quiz besides Maka? ...Well Ox, of course, but other than him, no one. My meister folded her arms across her chest. "You're just upset because you know you failed." It was my turn to stick out my tongue. She giggled quietly, a sound my ears appreciated.

"H-h-hey guys." It was Crona, our pink-haired, nervous wreck of a friend. Maka smiled. "Hi Crona!" I grinned. "'Sup?" Crona shuffled his feet and rubbed his arm, his eyes pointed toward the floor.

Maka clapped her hands together. "Did you want to come by later on tonight?" He tensed. "Uh, n-no thank you. I don't think I can d-deal with Blair," he stammered. A small, black blob materialized out of his back. Ragnarok, Crona's freaky weapon partner. "I can totally deal with Blair," he piped in. He started hitting Crona in the head repeatedly, to which he immediately began protesting against. "You big wimp! You afraid of big boobs? I'm not! I like 'em. Blair's are a hundred times better than that book cover Maka calls a chest." At that, a vein appeared on Maka's temple. I could tell she was trying hard not to slam one of her textbooks into Ragnarok's face for fear of hitting poor Crona in the process. Ragnarok snickered and stopped assaulting his meister. Crona shuddered and straightened himself up. "W-well, I'll catch up with you guys some other time. I actually promised Ms. Marie I'd stop by her class later," he said. "Well alright then. See you later Crona," Maka said, waving. I also gave him a quick wave. He smiled, turned around, and started walking off. "See ya later, ya trolls!" Ragnarok screeched, sticking out his tongue. Maka's eye twitched. "C'mon Soul." "Mmkay."

We continued down the hall in silence for a couple of minutes when she suddenly stopped in front of the mission board. "Hey, look Soul!" I blinked. "What?" She pointed to a mission. "We should do one! It's been a while since we've obtained a soul." She grinned. I craned my neck to get a closer look at the choices. "Which one did you have in mind?" She sighed heavily. "This one," she said, jabbing her finger at the same one she had pointed to a few minutes ago. "Oh. Okay, cool," I said, shrugging. "C'mon, let's go tell Lord Death!" She took off running. "Right behind you," I said, jogging after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour or so later, Maka and I found ourselves at a ruined temple in the middle of seemingly nowhere, courtesy of my motorcycle. We hopped off and stood at the bottom of a crumbling staircase. The sun was just beginning to set, hanging drowsily in the sky. "Remember what Lord Death said; this won't be easy," Maka said, reminding me of what we had been told earlier. "Yeah, yeah. I know, geez," I said, waving a hand dismissively. Maka pouted and a slight breeze passed through, making her pigtails sway gently. "What?" "At least sound like you care, Soul," she said, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry for not bouncing all over the place like BlackStar. Now are we gonna go kick some Kishin ass or what?" I extended my hand to her. She blushed lightly and took my hand. We then made our way up the stairs, carefully watching our surroundings.

As soon as we had climbed the last stair, we froze. A low, eerie moan came from the gaping entrance, followed by a piercing shriek. Maka tensed and squeezed my hand. "Ready Soul?" She had a serious look on her face. I smirked. "'Course I am," I replied, before transforming into a scythe. She ran inside the temple, holding me firmly in her hands. Once Maka made it across the threshold, a huge stone door closed us inside. "The hell?" I said in confusion. I hadn't even noticed the door until then.

All of a sudden, the temple was filled with the sound of crazed laughter. Another eerie moan followed, along with a dull thump. "Can you see anything," I asked. "No. But the Kishin is definitely ahead." "Be careful, Maka," I told her, genuinely concerned. I didn't want my meister to get hurt. "Don't worry, I will." More disturbed laughter erupted from ahead. This time, it sounded closer. "Come out you coward!" yelled Maka. "Oh lookie! A fresh face! What a nice change," blurted a mysterious voice. An uncontrollable fit of giggles followed moments later.

Maka got into a fighting stance, her body becoming even more tense. The tortured moan sounded again, way closer than before. I actually shuddered a little. "What the hell is up with all the creepy moaning?" "I wish I knew. It doesn't help that I can't see anything," Maka said. A loud cackle filled the air. "Oh! You wish to see what you're up against? Ahahaha! You hear that, Theo?! The girl wishes to see us!" Maka furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'us?' I only see one soul!" She let out a sudden gasp of pain and went flying into the wall, hard. "Maka!" She groaned quietly and lifted herself up. "I'm fine." Just then, the room was bathed in some sort of dim light. Maka blinked, and gasped. I let out a surprised grunt.

Standing several feet in front of us was indeed the Kishin. It had pallid and loose, stretchy skin that made it look like it was melting. Gleaming spikes decorated its arms and legs. It had long, gnarled claws that curled menacingly and wore a tattered black loincloth. But what really made this kishin creepy was the fact that it had two heads.

One of the heads was crying seemingly infinite tears, with mouth wide open and its face contorted badly, like it had been suffering for an eternity. It had large, dull black eyes. The other head was grinning maniacally, showing off grimy, pointed yellow teeth. There was a long pink scar going down the left side of its face and its eyes were large and entirely purple. Both heads had matted black hair.

Maka grimaced. "Your evildoings are about to end, because your soul is mine!" The Kishin snickered. "Our soul belongs to no one. Right, Theo?" The crying face let out a groan, as if it were answering. "Hehehehe! Your soul will be our dinner! And your weapon there will be our dessert! It'll be fun to rip your pretty little face off and hang it on the wall!" I growled. "Be careful." "I will, geez. You're starting to sound like my father." I had to roll my eyes at that.

Almost as soon as the words left her lips, the Kishin lunged. Maka jumped out of its path, narrowly escaping its claws. "Ooh! Aren't you nimble? Ahahaha!" A random thought came to my head. _This thing's laugh was way more annoying than BlackStar's_. The crying face let out another moan. "Don't worry Theo. We'll get our dinner...to go!" The grinning face cackled loudly. "Shut up," Maka yelled, swinging me with all her might. The Kishin dodged the attack and sent Maka skidding across the floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet, breathing heavily. "Dammit," she said quietly, glaring at the monster. "Maka, are you alright?" "Soul, I'm fine," she replied with a tinge of irritation in her voice. She took off running toward the Kishin. "That's right girl! Come to us," it screeched, claws ready. Maka jumped high and slashed at the creature, managing to put a nice sized gash in its side. "Yeah, Maka," I yelled excitedly.

Both of the Kishin's faces let out an ear-splitting shriek and swatted at Maka, barely missing her. The crying face was no longer shedding tears. Instead, blood began to flow down its cheeks. On the other hand, the grinning face was now glaring at us. "You won't get away with this! Just look at what you've done to us! You die now!" The Kishin shot multiple spikes from its body in our direction. Maka managed to evade all of them but one, which just barely grazed her cheek. She hissed softly. "I'm getting tired of you," she shouted, dashing at the Kishin once more.

"Tired of us?! That can't be! We're having so much fun!" It laughed and a malicious grin crossed its face. When Maka got within range, the Kishin began slicing frantically at her with its claws. "Stand still so that we can chop you into little pieces! We've worked up quite an appetite trying to kill you two!" Maka swung her leg and kicked the Kishin in its smiling face. It grunted, then snarled. "Don't make us wait any longer," it growled, purple eyes flashing. It crouched, then sprung at Maka with surprising speed. Her eyes widened, caught off guard by the quick movement. The next thing I knew, she was pinned to the wall by the monster. And I had clattered across the floor out of her reach.

"Maka!" She grunted and squirmed as the Kishin's grip around her neck tightened. "Hahaha! We've got you now! Oh yes, you're going to be all ours! Mmm, we can practically taste your soul already!" It licked her cheek with a grimy tongue and giggled crazily. Maka shuddered _Crap, crap, crap. This isn't cool at all_ , I thought as I transformed back to back my human form. The Kishin didn't notice. Neither did Maka; she had her eyes shut.

I clenched my teeth. "Oh, you're gonna get it," I growled quietly. I morphed my arm into a scythe and charged. The Kishin laughed loudly, still focused on Maka. "Your skin is so soft and sweet. It'll be fun ripping it from your bones!" It was about to lick her again when I jammed my scythe arm into its back. A shrill cry of pain burst from its throat before it whirled around to face me, releasing Maka in the process. She opened her eyes and met my gaze. "Soul!" I smirked. "Whaddaya say we finish this thing off, huh?" I reached out to her. She smiled as her emerald eyes flashed knowingly. She took my hand and squeezed it. I instantly changed back into a scythe. Both of the Kishin's heads screamed furiously. "Soul..." "Way ahead of you." Maka got in a stance. "Let's go, Soul Resonance," we yelled in unison. Immediately, our soul wavelengths began blending together until they practically became one. My blade grew into the shape of a crescent, glowing with power. Maka leapt at the Kishin. "Witch Hunter!" She slashed at the monster. "Our soul is meant for no one! NO ONE!!" It bellowed, before being cut in half and unraveling the way enemies normally do once they've been defeated. In its place was a lone glowing red soul.

I returned to my human form and grabbed it. Maka smiled and hugged me. "We did it, Soul." I blushed a little, having been taken by surprise. "Yeah, we did." She pulled away and watched as I ate the soul. "Ahh, that hit the spot," I said contentedly. Maka let out a giggle. She swayed slightly before suddenly losing her balance. "Maka!" I caught her in my arms before she fell. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open a bit. "Maka? Maka! Can you hear me?" She didn't respond. Her chest was gently rising and falling. _What the hell is she doing sleeping,_ I thought. Then I noticed how pale she was and her swollen cheek. _Crap! She's not sleeping!_ I stood up, holding her bridal style. The mysterious stone door slid open and I ran out of the temple. It was nighttime now and the moon sat high in the sky, grinning. I wasted no time running down the stairs. I had to get Maka back to the school. ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was supposed to have posted this chapter Monday, but I got lazy. But hey, here it is. This chapter isn't all that interesting, so just bear with me, please? T-T The next chapter will be better.**

Chapter 3

"Is she okay?" That was me, hovering anxiously over Maka's pale body, which was lying in a bed in the infirmary. It hadn't been easy, but I had managed to get her back to the school on my motorcycle. That ride felt like it had taken forever.

Standing across the the room from me was Professor Stein. "She's doing fine, Soul. But..." I stared at him. "But _what_?" He adjusted his glasses. "She's been poisoned." The room spun for an instant. "Poisoned," I echoed hoarsely. Swallowing thickly, I asked, "You can cure her though, can't you?" Stein reached up and started cranking the screw in his head. I looked down at Maka, then back at him. "Well? Can't you?!" He stopped turning the screw after it clicked. "Yes, I believe she can be cured. But since this is a new kind of poison, I'll have to make the antidote. It could take as long as a week, maybe even longer." He then gestured to Maka's cloak. "It's lucky she managed to inadvertently get some of the Kishin's blood on her clothes. I can use a sample of it to help develop the cure." "But what about her? Won't the poison kill her if it's left untreated?" I clenched my fists, staring down at Maka's unconscious form. She was sweating lightly and her breathing was shallow. Grabbing a towel, I gently dabbed her face with it. "Maka..." Her soul wavelength was weak. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I placed my hand in hers. She didn't even twitch.

Professor Stein regarded me silently for a moment. "Of course she won't be left untreated. There's some medicine here that I'll give her to help alleviate her symptoms and slow down the effects of the poison. As long as she takes the specified amount everyday, she should be okay. In fact, after a couple of days, she ought to be well enough to go home with you. I'll send the medicine home with her once she's functional again." I nodded, squeezing her cool, clammy hand. "Alright," I said. Professor Stein adjusted his glasses again. "You should head home for the night. Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on her condition," he said reassuringly. I gave another nod. Hesitantly, I let go of Maka's hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow," I said softly, knowing she couldn't hear me. I looked at the spectacled man. "See you later, Professor." He waved once. "Take care, Soul. I'll start on her antidote tonight. She'll be back to normal soon." I managed a small smile. "Yeah. She'll be Maka chopping me in the head with her big ass books in no time." He chuckled and started examining the blood on her cloak. Without another word, I quietly exited the room.

The ride home was miserable. Although it lasted less than five minutes, it felt way longer. Maka wasn't with me, and it was awful. I was so used to having her close to me, whether we were walking home or taking my bike. Just knowing she was there made me feel better. Right now, I felt like a huge piece of me was missing.

When I made it through our apartment door, I was greeted by Blair. Thankfully, she was in her cat form. I definitely wasn't in the mood to get assaulted by her and her huge chest. "Hey Soul! Why are you back so late? I was starting to think you weren't coming home." She looked behind me curiously. "Where's Maka?" I kicked off my shoes and tossed my jacket onto the couch. "Maka's in the infirmary," I said in a low voice. Blair hopped onto the couch's arm. "How come," she prodded. I glanced at her small form. "She got poisoned while we were doing a mission. Professor Stein's working on a cure for her. There's no telling how long it'll be." Her ears drooped. "That's awful. I hope he finds it soon. Poor Maka..." She perked up. "She's a strong girl. I just know she'll be fine! Heck, she beat the Kishin, Asura! If she could do that, this is nothing," she said cheerily. I smiled a little and scratched under her chin, getting a purr in response. "That's true, Blair. She's really something else." Giving my hand a quick nuzzle, she jumped back onto the the floor and padded down the hall toward Maka's room. "I'll keep her bed warm for her," she said over her shoulder with a smile. I made my way to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Nothing looked appetizing. I realized I wasn't in the mood to eat anything. Sighing, I trudged to the bathroom to take a shower.

Letting the hot water wash over my body, I began thinking about Maka. I thought about how smart, brave, and stubborn she was, of how beautiful she had become. In my eyes, she had always been beautiful, even though I teased her from time to time, but she'd gotten even more attractive in the two years that have passed since Asura's defeat. I then thought about how fragile she'd looked lying there in the infirmary. It hurt to see her like that. Shaking my head clear of that image, I started washing myself before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist.

Feeling a bit better thanks to the shower, I walked to my room and threw on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Drying my wet hair, I tossed the towel in the dirty hamper and sunk into my bed. I already knew that sleep would be eluding me tonight. How could I sleep when my meister was in bad shape? Turning over on my left side, I caught a glimpse of the off guard photo of me and Maka together sitting on my nightstand. She was laughing with her eyes closed. I had my hand thrown over her shoulder, smiling at her. That picture had been taken about five months ago by Tsubaki. My eyes lingered on Maka's face for a few more seconds before I directed them up at the ceiling. This is gonna be a long night, I thought with a sigh.

Begrudgingly, I managed to drag myself to school the next day. I was exhausted. I didn't fall asleep until nearly three a.m. I had to wake up at seven. Even though I had expected not to get my preferred amount of sleep, it was still uncool.

I plopped down in my usual seat next to BlackStar, who was busy telling Tsubaki what he wanted for dinner. _It's eight in the morning. Who the hell thinks about dinner this early?_ But she was listening to him, smiling. "Okay BlackStar, I'll start cooking it as soon as we get home," she said. "YAHOO," was his loud response. Then he turned to face me. "Hey Soul, I–" He paused. "Man you look like crap. Is it because of Maka?" I blinked. "How'd you–?" "Professor Stein told us," he said, cutting me off. "Me and Tsubaki were gonna go visit her after class." "Us too," announced Kid, who had walked in shortly after me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. Liz and Patty were beside him, both of them wearing smiles. "She'll be fine, Soul. This is Maka we're talking about," he said in reassurance, giving my shoulder a squeeze before letting go. I exhaled and nodded. Sid walked in the classroom as the bell rang, carrying a stack of paper. "I have your quizzes from yesterday graded. Professor Stein wanted me to pass them back to you so that you can see your grade. Please be sure to return them once you're done looking at them. Then we'll start class." I didn't care about seeing my stupid quiz grade. I was ready to see Maka.

After what felt like forever, class was finally over. "DAMMIT! I still can't believe I made a freakin' ten!" yelled BlackStar as we headed towards the infirmary. Tsubaki gave him a look. "Well, it would help if you actually _studied_." "Me? Study? Tsubaki, a god like me doesn't have to rely on some dusty old books to pass a dumb quiz," he responded. Kid scoffed. "You sure can't rely on your empty brain to help you if you don't fill it up with _some_ knowledge," he said. BlackStar glowered at him. "How about I empty your face?!" "That doesn't even make any sense!" They were about to start arguing more, but stopped when they noticed we had made it to the infirmary. I opened up the door and my eyes immediately landed on Maka. She was sitting up, and she was staring at us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy guys, I'm finally back! OMG, I'm sooooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever! But I have reasons as to why. First off, I've had some major writer's block. I just couldn't get inspired, no matter how hard I tried. T~T Secondly, I've been focused on school and work. And let me tell you, it has NOT been easy. Thirdly, I've been dumped twice within the timeframe that I haven't updated. Fun times, fuuuun tiiiimes. *insert huge, forced smile* But I hope y'all had an awesome Christmas and a happy New Year! This chapter might be a little disappointing, especially since I haven't updated in months. But at least y'all know I'm still alive. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"M-M-Maka?" That was all I could utter. I couldn't believe my eyes, which I'm pretty sure were as big as saucers. She had just been pale and sickly yesterday. Now here she was, sitting upright and staring at all of us, rocking some messy hair. She gave a small smile. "Hey guys," she said quietly. "MAKA! Thank goodness you're okay! It's all because of my godly presence, isn't it?!" hollered BlackStar. Everyone winced at his overpowering voice. "Geez BlackStar, could you get any louder," asked Liz, rubbing her temples. "You just gave me a freaking headache." BlackStar blinked. "I mean, I can if you wa-" Tsubaki immediately clamped her hand over his mouth. "No thank you, please. We've heard enough." He protested against her grip before finally giving up, with a faint blush staining his cheeks.

I walked over to Maka's side and took her hand. She still looked somewhat pale, but at least she was a bit warmer. "How are you feeling," I asked, rubbing my thumb over her knuckle. She smiled slightly. "I'm fine. Just a little weak, that's all." She trembled for a moment. "And chilly." Kid cleared his throat. "Maka..." She looked up. "Yeah, Kid?" He inhaled. "I'm glad you're feeling well and all, but...how can you stand to be in this room?! It's so...unsymmetrical! How could Stein do this to you?!" He gritted his teeth and set about to rearranging various items around the room, emitting a giggle from Maka. "There he goes," murmured Liz, while Patty snickered behind her. "I'm so happy to see you're up. You're a strong girl, you know that," said Tsubaki, still holding onto BlackStar. Maka blushed softly. "I'm nothing special, really," she replied, looking away. I frowned. "That's so uncool of you to say." "Soul-" I waved her off."No, it really is. How could you say that? Yesterday, you were unconscious because of some weird, unknown poison from some ugly ass Kishin. Yet here you are today, sitting up and managing to have a conversation with us, almost like nothing happened. If it were me, I'd probably still be unconscious. But you...you're a fighter, Maka. A strong one." I took a moment to rest my hand on her cheek, noting that the swelling had gone down a little. She stared at me with her large emerald eyes. "Soul..."

"Ahem." Everyone, including Kid, spun around to see Stein standing in the doorway, holding a cup full of blue liquid. "Sorry to break up your little romantic moment there, but I need to give this medicine to Maka." I felt my face heat up at the word "romantic." BlackStar, who had been silent for longer than he had possibly ever been, guffawed behind Tsubaki's hand. "BlackStar, stop blowing your breath on my hand!" Stein walked in and stood on the other side of Maka. He handed the cup to her. "It's good to know that our little scythe meister here has such caring friends," he said while adjusting his glasses. "The bond you kids share almost brings a tear to my eye." He paused. "But not quite." I could've sworn I saw a huge sweat drop appear on the side of everyone's head. "Well, drink up Maka," Stein insisted. He looked at me. "By the way, this isn't exactly an antidote. This is almost like a prototype cure. It's just keeping the poison at bay for now. I'm still developing the real cure for her. Until I finish it, this is what she'll be taking once she's well enough to go home. You can come back tomorrow for her. She ought to be well enough by then to go with you." I nodded. "Okay." I watched as Maka swallowed the blue stuff, making several unpleasant faces in the process.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth with her arm. "Ugh. Professor Stein, couldn't you at least make it taste better?" He shook his head. "Sorry. I tried to make it as bearable as possible." She sighed. "Okayyy..." She blinked slowly and looked around at all of us. "Thanks guys for coming to see me. It means a lot to me," she said, still blinking lazily. She leaned back into the bed. "It's no problem at all," Liz said kindly. "Exactly. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't come to make sure you were okay," asked Kid. "Bad ones," Patty chimed. BlackStar removed Tsubaki's hand from his mouth. "That's right! And a star like me needs to shine to make his friends feel better!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly. I looked away from everyone else and back at Maka, only to see that she had fallen asleep, wearing a small smile. I gave Stein a confused look. "It's a side effect from the medicine. I'm trying to work that out of there." Nodding, I brushed some of her hair off her forehead before stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Tomorrow, right," I asked. "Yes, tomorrow," was Stein's reply. "Cool." I walked over to the group. "Alright guys, I'm heading home for the day. I gotta figure out what I'm gonna eat." We all told each other goodbye and went our separate ways. I could barely contain myself. ' _Maka's coming home tomorrow_ ,' I thought, my face breaking out into a grin. It felt like she had been away for 3 weeks, yet it had only been a day. The loneliness and smallness I felt yesterday would disappear as soon as she stepped over the threshold with me. I was so happy I could've giggled. But I didn't, because that would've been so uncool.

Glad to be back home, I immediately kicked my shoes off and sat them by the door. "Hey Soul. How was school today," asked Blair, resting on the arm of the sofa in her cat form. "Meh. Pretty lame until I went to visit Maka with the others. She's doing better. In fact, she was up talking to us." She perked up. "That's great news! I knew she'd be okay." "Yeah..." I paused for a moment and sniffed. "Have you been cooking?" "Yep, there's lots and lots of yummy fish! You want some?" I glanced over at the platter full of charred fish she gestured to. "Um, no thanks. I think I'll just have some ramen." Blair shrugged. "Suit yourself. More for me." She hopped down from the couch and helped herself to some fish. I shook my head before walking to the kitchen to fix my ramen.

After eating, I decided to watch TV for a bit. Nothing good was on, which sucked. So instead, I started thinking about Maka again. I thought about her for so long, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep on the couch until I woke up to Blair prodding me in the cheek with a paw. "Soul, it's after 1 in the morning. You oughta get in your own bed now." I murmured something incoherent and somehow managed to drag myself to my room. Maka's return home drifted into my mind once more before I fully dozed off again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. It's been sooooooo long! I'm really, really, reallyyyyyy sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy this little update, even though it isn't much. But here you go.**

Chapter 5

I hopped out of bed after the first beep from my alarm clock and slammed my hand down on it, silencing it. I took a moment to stretch before making my way to the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower. I turned on the water and as it ran down my body, my mind wandered back to Maka once again. She's coming home today. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I spent about fifteen minutes in the shower and quickly got dressed for school.

Munching on a chocolate chip bagel, I plopped down in my usual seat. Kid, Liz, and Patty were busy bickering about something not being symmetrical, as usual. BlackStar wasn't there yet, but Tsubaki was, which was kinda odd. "Yo Tsubaki, where's your meister?" She waved her hand dismissively. "He said he had something important that only a god like him could do first, but he'll make it to class in time. I think," she replied, looking a bit worriedly at the door. "I wish I knew what it was..." As if on cue, BlackStar sauntered into the room, holding both his hands behind his back. I raised an eyebrow. Tsubaki sighed. "Thank goodness you made it on time! You know you don't really need any more time in detention, right?" He grinned down at her. "Yeah, I know. But this was just too important. I really should've done it sooner." His weapon looked at him curiously. "Done what sooner? Why haven't you sat down yet? And what's with your hands?" "You're being weirder than usual," I chimed in. "Shut it, Soul," he shot back, glaring at me. I put my hands up in defense.

Turning his attention back to Tsubaki, his glare was replaced with a softer expression. I could've sworn he was blushing slightly, too. "Tsubaki, w-we've been partners for a couple years now, and it's been a pretty great experience. I've never met anyone who has supported me and had my back like you have. Y-you're amazing, as both a weapon and person. And that's why..." His blush deepened as he removed his hands from behind himself to reveal a bouquet of roses and a small box. "...I w-wanted to ask if you'd be my g-girlfriend. I've come to realize that...I-I'm in love with you." My eyes widened as I nearly choked on the last bit of my bagel. Kid and his weapons were no longer arguing. They were staring at the blue-haired boy and his raven-haired companion. In fact, the whole class was focused on them.

Tsubaki was as red as a tomato. "B-B-B-BlackStar..." Her eyes began gleaming with tears as she tried to speak properly. Realizing her mouth wasn't going to do its job, she quickly stood up and flung her arms around him. BlackStar chuckled quietly. "I'll take it that's a yes?" Tsubaki nodded against him, her face buried in his chest. "YAHOO! This is the best day ever," he yelled. Everyone in the class "awwwed" at them and started clapping. "Alright, BlackStar," I said, smiling. "Indeed. I'm glad you summoned the courage to do something so...daring," Kid piped in. "I knew it would happen sooner or later! You guys are so freaking cute," exclaimed Liz. "Yaaaaay! Love," shouted Patty. She started giggling. Sid walked in just as the bell rang. "Alright, I don't know what's going on, but you guys need to settle down now. Class is in session, so take out some paper and something to write with. You have notes to take." He noticed BlackStar and Tsubaki hugging. "Oh, it's about time you two. Congratulations. Tsubaki, you seriously have your work cut out for you." At the sound of her name, she looked up, still red in the face. Sid scratched his head. "Okay, you two can quit with the hugging now. Save that for after class." They quickly let go of each other and sat down. But not before BlackStar placed the roses on her desk and opened the small box, which revealed a gold, diamond studded heart-shaped locket with a picture of them together inside of it. He put it around her neck for her and smiled at her warmly. She smiled back. Both of them were obviously very happy that they reciprocated each other's feelings. It actually made me feel a bit envious. For the rest of the class, I practically felt the love radiating from them.

I nearly ran out of the classroom when the bell finally rang. "We won't be able to stop by the infirmary today, dude. We took on a mission," said BlackStar. He and Tsubaki were holding hands. "So did we," Kid said, with Liz and Patty standing behind him. "I hope there's an ounce of symmetry at this place," he added, fiddling with his fingers. "It's cool," I said, unconsciously sliding my own hands into my pockets. "Please send Maka our regards," Tsubaki said, smiling. "Will do." I watched all five of them walk down the hall together chatting with one another before splitting up and heading off to do their assignments. Pretty soon, I'd have my own meister by my side again, completing missions as well. With that thought in mind, I hurried along to the infirmary.

The door to the infirmary was cracked open, and I could hear two voices inside talking. "I'm so glad you're doing okay. I was worried sick, Maka. You have to be way more careful when you take on such dangerous missions." "I know, Papa. Geez. But that mission was nothing compared to fighting Asura." I could almost hear the eye roll in her voice. "But Maka, you were poisoned. Where was Soul when this happened? He should've done a better job of protecting you," Spirit said. I clenched my fists, ready to barge in and curse him out. Just where the hell did he think I was the whole time? But I stopped when I heard Maka speak again. "Soul was doing a good job! Don't you dare blame him for this! He helped me out just like a great partner would! I'd probably be in worse shape than this if it hadn't have been for him," she said angrily. I heard Spirit sigh. "Sweetie-" Maka cut him off. "I don't wanna talk anymore." A kind of awkward silence fell over them. I saw this as an opportunity to enter, so I did. Maka perked up instantly once her eyes fell upon me. She smiled. "Soul!" Spirit stood up. "Hello Soul. I was just leaving." He gave me a quick look before nodding at Maka and making his way out the door. I sat down beside her bed. "How are you feeling?" She made a fist, beaming. "I feel much better! I could take on a witch right about now," she replied. I chuckled. "I'll bet. But why don't we save the witch hunting at least until after you're not wearing that," I said, referring to her pajamas. She stuck her tongue out. I ruffled her hair. "Hey! Quit it!" She smacked my hand away. I grinned at her. "Ready to come home?" She ran her hands through her messy hair. "Of course I am. Being stuck in this bed these last couple of days really sucked. I'm ready for my own bed again. I'm also ready to wash my own body without any help from Nygus," she said. I couldn't help but laugh. "I know what you mean," I replied, thinking about the time I had to spend here after our first encounter with Crona and Ragnarok.

Just then, Professor Stein walked in, holding a huge jug of blue liquid. "Hello, Soul. I was just getting Maka's medicine." He looked at her. "How are you feeling," he asked. She sighed again, having already heard this question from me. "I feel fine. I'm not dizzy, cold, weak, or anything." Stein adjusted his glasses. "Hmm... Stand up," he ordered. Maka threw her legs over the side of her bed and placed her feet firmly on the ground. She stood up with ease, and even made a show of jogging in place. "See? I'm perfectly okay." Stein regarded her for a moment. "Soul, reach out to her wavelength." I blinked before doing as I was told. I noticed that it was still fairly weak. "Uh, it's not as strong as usual. What gives," I asked, puzzled. How had I not noticed that earlier? Maka stopped jogging. "Huh? What do you mean?" She looked at Professor Stein, who started turning the screw in his head. "I believe the medicine is subduing your wavelength. But don't panic, it's just another side effect that I'll have to work out. I'm sure you two can still function properly together," he said. Maka sat down on the bed. "We can. Right Soul?" "Yeah." Stein stopped turning the screw. His eyes wandered the room before focusing on Maka again. "Well Maka, you're free to go." He slipped the jug he was holding inside a bag I didn't notice before. "This should be enough to last you for at least two weeks. Drink a cupful every day around the same time. Don't miss a day because you could possibly have a relapse. Remember, this is only a temporary cure. I'll be working on the real antidote with no side effects in the meantime." Maka nodded. "Yes sir." Stein handed me the bag. "If anything odd occurs, let me know immediately," he said. "Gotcha." I looked at Maka. "Ready?" She smiled. "Duhhh." She frowned. "Wait, I have to leave in my pajamas? You didn't bring me any spare clothes?!" I scratched my head. "Um, no. I kinda forgot." "Soul, you idiot! How could you? I brought you spare clothes when you were here! That's so inconsiderate of you! Now I have to walk out of here looking like a moron!" She started blabbering and pelting me rapidly on the top of my head. "Ow, ow, ow! Quit it!" I took off running with her right behind me, still shouting. I totally didn't think that was how we were gonna leave the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I'm not gonna bore y'all with the details of what's been going on in my life this time. I just hope you guys enjoy the story. I know I've said it before, but I'll try to update again soon. But for now, here you go.**

Chapter 6

We reached our home within a few minutes. I was trying my best to contain my excitement about Maka returning home. Apparently my efforts didn't work because I noticed Maka squint her eyes at me once we stepped through the door. "Soul, what's with the weird grin?" _Crap_ , I thought as I kicked my shoes off in their usual spot. "Uh, what grin," I asked, trying to play it cool with my back turned. She crossed her arms. "Don't play dumb. You're smiling for some reason, and it's weird." I turned to look at her. "Weird?" "Yes." "But I thought you liked when I smile?" I noticed her face redden slightly. "W-well I do, but-" She was interrupted by a small black shape flying into her face. "Maka!" exclaimed Blair, nuzzling her cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay. I just knew you'd be alright." Maka smiled softly. "Hey Blair. It was no biggie, really." Blair scoffed. "No biggie? You were poisoned!" She jumped out of her hands and looked at me. "How can she be so nonchalant about something like that," she asked. I merely shrugged. Blair shook her head and padded towards Maka's room. "Humans..."

I flopped down on the couch. "Sooo," I said, glancing at my meister, "what were you saying about my smile? Something along the lines of liking it, right?" I saw her cheeks become tinged with red again. "Shut up," she said while looking away. I took into account how cute she looked, even though she was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a slightly oversized T-shirt and shorts. With a smug smile, I grabbed the remote and leaned back, flicking through channels in the process. "So what's on the menu for tonight," I asked. Maka folded her arms. "You really expect me to cook after being in the infirmary for two days?" "Uh, yes?" She sighed heavily. "Fiiine. Do you have anything in mind?" For some reason, the urge to blurt out "Yeah, you" crossed my mind. I quickly dismissed it. _What the hell was that?_ I licked my lips, hoping she wouldn't notice my sudden nervousness. "How about we just order pizza," I suggested quickly. She clapped her hands once. "Good idea! That way I won't have to cook against my will." She rolled her eyes with the last statement, took out her phone, and walked out the room to call the pizza place.

Sighing, I sat the remote down and ran my hands through my hair. _What's with me?_ I swallowed thickly and tried to focus on the TV, which was currently playing a competitive cooking show. It didn't interest me in the slightest, but when I heard Maka re enter the room, I acted like I was into it. "The pizza will be here in 20 minutes," she announced, standing next to the couch. "Cool." She continued standing. "Um, Soul?" "Yeah?" A couple of seconds went by before she spoke again. "...Since when did the cooking channel interest you?" I shrugged. "I thought watching people's soufflés collapse would be cool." She giggled. "Well, it most certainly isn't. Especially for you." She sat down next to me and crossed her legs. "Soul, I want to do a mission tomorrow." "A mission? You just got over what happened to you from the last one." "So what? I'm okay now. Being stuck in that bed was boring." She grabbed my hand. "Please Soul?" I reluctantly gazed at her, knowing that if I did I'd be met with a pleading look. And that's exactly what she had on her face. Her emerald eyes were wide and glittery and she had a small pout that made me all too aware of how soft her lips looked. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. I bit my bottom lip. "Hey, Maka...?" "Yeah, Soul? What is i-" She didn't get to finish because a second later, my lips were against hers. I felt her stiffen for a moment before relaxing and leaning into it. Her hands found themselves on my face and mine went around her slender waist, pulling her on top of me. Wanting to taste more of her, I prodded the entrance of her mouth with my tongue. She granted me access and met my tongue with her own, kissing me with ferocity I never knew she had. I felt myself getting aroused. She started running her fingers through my hair. In return, my hand traveled up her shirt and cupped one of her nicely shaped breasts. I gently massaged it, which earned me a small moan from her. That turned me on more. She dug her nails into my scalp, which gave me goosebumps. I firmly grasped her hips to where she was sitting directly on my now very aware hard-on. I heard her gasp at the sudden pressure against her sacred area. But she didn't object. Instead, she began to move her hips against mine, earning her a quiet groan from me. I grabbed her wonderfully toned butt and gave it squeeze, encouraging her to continue. I moved my lips to her cheek, planting soft kisses down to her neck. I mildly bit down, causing her to grab a handful of my hair while she continued to grind her hips on me.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, causing both me and Maka to spring up from the couch in an instant. We were breathing heavily, scared utterly shitless. "Who the hell is that," I asked, slightly irritated from being interrupted. Maka shrugged, her cheeks rosy and legs a little wobbly. "B-beats me." She walked over to the door and glanced out of the peephole. "It's the d-damn pizza guy." She started fixing her clothes. I crossed my arms and sat back down. "He's not getting a tip from me," I grumbled. "Soul!" "Kidding. I'm kidding." I handed her my wallet. She opened the door and greeted the pizza guy before taking the pizza and paying him, and of course tipping him in the process. He kindly thanked her and left with a smile. She brought the pizza over and sat it on the coffee table before slowly taking a seat next to me. For a few seconds, there was nothing but the alluring scent of our food and awkward silence between us. "Um," she said quietly, "let's dig in, huh?" "Y-yeah." We both grabbed a slice and ate in silence for a few minutes. _Are we just gonna ignore what happened between us_ , I thought. I sure as hell couldn't ignore the feeling of myself still being hard as a freakin' rock at that moment. I glanced at Maka out of the corner of my eye and saw that she was barely eating her pizza. She must've felt my eyes on her because I saw her swiftly dart her eyes towards me, then back at the TV. _I wonder what she's thinking._ Curious, I reached out to her soul, trying to read her emotions. I noticed her wavelength felt off, like it did before. It was weak and I couldn't get anything from it. It was weird, so I stopped. I remembered Stein saying it was a side effect, but I didn't like it at all.

Out of the blue, Maka stood up, having finally finished her first slice to my third one. "I-I think I'm gonna go to bed now. It's getting pretty late," she murmured softly. I shot her an odd look. "It's only 8:47. The hell?" She walked past me, head down. "I'm tired." "Oh..." "Goodnight, Soul." She paused like she was about to say more, but she didn't. "Goodnight, Maka." I watched as she went into her bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her. "Dammit," I muttered somberly. I put the rest of the pizza in the refrigerator, turned off the TV, and trudged to my room, where I flopped down onto my bed. Lying on my back, I put my hands behind my head and replayed in my mind what happened. Maka and I kissed. We kissed. WE. KISSED. I couldn't believe it, even though it was there, fresh on my mind. "What the hell?" I was painfully aware of my boner still pressing against the inside of my pants so I took them off along with my shirt, leaving only my boxers on. "This isn't cool at all," I griped as I glared at the tent in my boxers. I wasn't about to masturbate to make it go away. I was gonna make it go away with sheer willpower. I started trying to think of different unattractive things, like Lord Death in a skimpy bikini. Instead, the image changed to Maka in an _even skimpier_ bikini. I wanted to scream. I put a pillow over my face. "I hate my life," I murmured into it. _Maka probably hates me now. She probably thinks I was only gonna use her for sex when the truth is I wasn't. I'm so stupid. Why did I have to go and kiss her? ...She kissed me back, though. Ugh, that doesn't mean anything! It's all my fault. She probably doesn't even see me in that way. I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid. She hates your goddamn guts, Soul Eater._ I continued wallowing in self loathing for about an hour before finally falling into a restless sleep.


End file.
